


Алиби

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Стив заглянул в шкаф своего подсознания и обнаружил там вовсе не Нарнию





	Алиби

Одно было совершенно ясно: темное пиво тут ни при чем, во всем виновата марка и только она. Томми стянул ее у старшего брата, приехавшего погостить из Чикаго. С ней и пришел мириться. Стив бы заподозрил в этом очередной тупой развод, на которые Томми был умелец, но историю про его попытку набить Билли Харгроуву морду вторую неделю пережевывала вся школа. Правая рука у Томми до сих пор болталась на перевязи, всем учителям он как заведенный, конечно же, повторял, что расшибся, неудачно упав с лестницы, когда менял лампочку над гаражом. Хотя драка у них случилась в самом центре города, у всех на виду, рядом с «Дворцом аркад», куда Харгроув приехал забирать сестру.  
Переодевшись после тренировки, Стив задумался и подвис, глядя на зеленую наклейку, копирующую дорожный указатель, с надписью «Ад» и двумя ведущими вниз стрелками. Он пытался вспомнить, с каких пор эта наклейка появилась на угловом шкафчике Билли Харгроува, когда ее загородили плотные ляжки Томми, усеянные редкими рыжими волосами.  
— Знаешь, я подумал... какого мы ведем себя, как мудаки, — выпалил тот, и, не дождавшись ответа, плюхнулся рядом на скамейку.  
— Серьезно, мы… должны держаться вместе. До выпуска осталось всего ничего. Ты… подавался куда-то?  
— Да так, — потянул Стив, потирая шею. Из всех мест, куда он подавался, самым реальным вариантом был недавно открытый колледж бизнеса и экономики в Ричмонде, заинтересованный его скромными спортивными достижениями настолько, что на первый год Стиву предлагали стипендию. Это позволяло задирать нос до неба перед отцом, утверждавшим, что никуда он без семейных денег в жизни не поступит. Чем заниматься в Ричмонде, Стив понятия не имел, ни бизнес, ни экономика его не привлекали. — Не Лига плюща, конечно, но для начала сойдет.  
— А я поеду в Кендалл-колледж в Чикаго. Хоть готовить научусь, — хохотнул Томми. — Брат нормально устроился барменом там, показывает дома, как они мутят настоящие коктейли. Притащил целый чемодан херни — шейкер, джиггер, стрейнер, у меня голова лопнет это запомнить. Даже мне вчера бухнуть официально перепало.  
Дейва, старшего брата Томми, Стив помнил смутно, он был долговязым и замкнутым, мало чем приметным. Зато вернулся с выбритыми висками и длинными патлами, развевающимися до лопаток, кто бы ни встречал его — в магазине, где Дейв покупал сигареты, в баре «У Трикси», куда они с Томми заходили поиграть в бильярд, возле кондитерской, в которую мать отвела Дейва есть мороженое, — разговоров хватало еще на полдня. Калифорнийца Харгроува как раз успели переварить к концу зимы — и тут новое острое блюдо, каждую косточку которого можно обсасывать часами.  
Хокинс обожал приезжих, больше этого Хокинс обожал только их ненавидеть. С оргазмически-восторженным придыханием, как это умеет делать только по-настоящему глубокая дыра.  
Стив решил не козлить и поддержал бесхитростный разговор о выпивке, из раздевалки они ушли вместе и, отсидев последний урок биологии, решили зависнуть на озере. Томми предложил заехать к нему за пивом: родители с братом умотали в Индианаполис, пообедать на прощание — вечером тот уже собирался возвращаться в свой Чикаго. На школьной парковке торчала голубая «камаро» Харгроува, сам он курил, присев на багажник. Николь, с которой Стив несколько раз то сходился, то расходился, сидела рядом, третьей у машины стояла Кэрол. Завидев их с Томми, она что-то сказала и звонко, нарочито громко рассмеялась, Харгроув повернул голову в их сторону, хмыкнул, скрестив на груди руки. Всем своим видом предлагая: ну давайте, рискните.  
— Забей. — Стив хлопнул Томми по здоровому левому плечу. Тот, набычившись, пробормотал:  
— Если бы я не зацепился о чертов мусорник…  
Об этом Стиву предстояло услышать во всех подробностях: мириться Томми надумал основательно, с двумя упаковками лагера. Апрель стоял теплый, земля за день хорошо прогрелась, и можно было валяться на ней даже без подстилки. Разведя руки в стороны, Стив наблюдал за проносящимися над головой хлопьями сахарной ваты в полной уверенности, что вытяни он сейчас язык длинно-предлинно, как жаба — наверняка окажется, что они сладкие на вкус. Он даже несколько раз попробовал это сделать… хотя нет, это все было уже после того, как Томми торжественно извлек из нагрудного кармана завернутый в кусок целлофана квадратик белой бумаги с розовой точкой в углу.  
Как взрослые и предусмотрительные люди, одному из которых еще предстояло садиться за руль, они порезали квадратик перочинным ножом и употребили всего по четвертинке. Стиву не очень-то хотелось, но к третьей банке пива стало искренне жаль Томми, не обижать же его было. Стив ни с кем не встречался так долго, как Томми с Кэрол. Да, они часто скандалили, особенно когда она спала с кем-то постарше. Но одно дело, когда твоя девчонка иногда спит с кем-то постарше, а другое дело, когда она прямо на вечеринке предлагает Харгроуву отсосать и все это слышат, а он милостиво соглашается сходить с ней в кусты. С невиданным для себя мазохизмом Томми упивался деталями, которых сам не видел, потому что, пособачившись с Кэрол из-за какого-то пустяка, свалил с вечеринки. Гуляли у Тины, она наварила гору своего фирменного пунша, Стив хорошо помнил, как он выносит мозги, но даже с учетом этого в рассказе Томми было слишком много дыр: почему он ушел так рано, почему поругался не только с Кэрол, но и с Харгроувом, что вроде как само собой вытекало из его слов, но ни разу не озвучивалось вслух, почему настолько взбеленился на следующий день, услышав о произошедшем, что специально, не дождавшись Харгроува в школе, поехал ко «Дворцу аркад». Еще он почему-то третий раз называл Харгроува пидором, хотя раньше обзываться так было Томми несвойственно. Все это, как журчащая вода, протекало сквозь сознание Стива, ни разу не замочив, он был слишком занят попытками незаметно слизать с неба такие вкусные на вид облака, в остальном же его вообще не вставило. Не то, что Томми, который уже второй раз промахивался мимо банки с пивом и утверждал, будто она специально виляет. Весь мир в последнее время обходился с Томми “специально”: брат внезапно стал местной знаменитостью, мистер Харрис влепил тройку по физике, отец заметил, как он пытается умыкнуть двадцать баксов из кошелька, поваленная урна в самый неподходящий момент попалась под ноги. Стиву тоже, как оказалось, было чем поделиться в ответ, он давно ни с кем не болтал по душам, а Томми за то время, что они то ли враждовали, то ли просто на дух друг друга не выносили, избавился от привычки ржать над каждой чужой фразой. Этому, должно быть, догадывался Стив, поспособствовал Харгроув, с которым Томми всю зиму разгуливал, как с самым лучшим другом, знакомя со всеми нычками Хокинса и его окрестностей. Следовало признать очевидное: лучше Билли Харгроува в школе не дрался никто.  
— Я тебе завидую, — признался Стив, приподнявшись на локте и тыча в плечо сидящего рядом Томми пальцем. — Ты офигенно умеешь оттягиваться. Гулять, как будто завтра не наступит. Заряжать драйвом народ вокруг. Тебе здесь просто тесно, в нашей пресной канаве. И ты был прав, насчет меня и Нэнси, еще тогда. Я пытался быть лучше, чем я есть. Вроде как соответствовать. Все это начиналось по приколу, чтобы с ней потрахаться, а потом я по-настоящему ушел в это с головой. Смотрел на себя в зеркало и все время думал, что не гожусь. Таким злым быть нельзя, таким грубым быть нельзя, таким-сяким быть нельзя. Нет, она ничего не говорила… или почти ничего, неважно. Это я себе говорил, хрен знает к чему тянулся. Но пока мы встречались, это вроде как имело смысл. А теперь? Знаешь, как если бы ты долго-долго шел на гору, чтобы добраться до вершины и установить там свой личный флажок, а потом кто-то открыл тебе глаза, и оказалось, что ты идешь по беговой дорожке с наклоном на максимуме и ни на шаг не сходишь с места, просто задрачиваешься. Но я уже так привык задрачиваться, что забыл, насколько это может быть просто — взять и надраться прямо после уроков, не задумываясь о том, как я выгляжу со стороны.  
— Ты бы, — хлопнул его по плечу Томми, — подкатил опять к Николь. Она до сих пор по тебе сохнет.  
— Не видел, с кем она зависает? — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Дурак, — Томми легко пнул его кулаком в плечо. — Она из трусов лезет, чтобы ты ее заметил.  
Эти слова, а еще легкая зависть в голосе Томми, подбодрили Стива настолько, что он всерьез задумался, а не устроить ли ему хороший реванш. Для этого достаточно было ввалиться на вечеринку попозже обычного, когда все уже немного выпьют и расслабятся. Паршивый, едкий внутренний голосок сразу уточнил: что, на трезвого Харгроува тебе лезть слабо? Даже Томми не побоялся.  
Стив легко отмахнулся от этого беззубого угрызения совести: во-первых, когда осенью Харгроув живого места на нем не оставил, он был уже измочален предыдущей дракой с тварями посильнее, так что это тоже выходило ни хрена не честно. Во-вторых, на то, чтобы прилюдно получить в морду на вечеринке, Харгроув давно нарывался. Можно сказать, с тех пор, как он приперся в Хокинс из своей ебучей Калифорнии, Билли Харгроув только ради этого и жил. Каждое его действие — на баскетбольной площадке, в коридорах школы, на дороге, на пьянках — как будто сопровождалось ослепительной неоновой вывеской: что, и это стерпите?  
— Хочу вернуться в нормальную жизнь, — решительно заявил Стив. — С Николь там или без Николь. Хочу нормально трахаться, а не ебать себя в мозг.  
За это и выпили. Потом Томми вконец заглючило: он припал к земле, по которой выступал с новым альбомом Бон Джови, и принялся довольно громко ему подпевать. Голос у Томми был что надо, он, оказывается, всю жизнь мечтал сколотить группу, но собирался заниматься этим в Чикаго. Стив сидел рядом, слушал его и бездумно перебирал пальцами бинты повязки, болтающейся на шее у Томми. Руку тот давно с нее снял, поэтому выходило, как будто Стив держит Томми под уздцы. Он уже все придумал: следовало дождаться, пока Томми не попустит, загрузить остаток пива в багажник и поехать колесить по городу в поисках кого поинтереснее. Как в старые добрые времена, когда Стив Харрингтон из кожи вон лез, чтобы никому не пришло в голову считать его незаметным. В такой заднице мира, как Хокинс, незаметным может быть только полный и окончательный неудачник. Ждать просто так Стиву быстро наскучило, он подумал, что еще четвертинка марки ничего страшного ему не сделает, просто слегка взбодрит, а как за ней отправилась в рот вторая — не смог бы потом рассказать даже под дулом дробовика миссис Байерс. Ничего страшного и не случилось, просто захотелось пройтись и стала еще сильнее мучить жажда, поэтому Стив подхватил новую банку и сказал Томми, что скоро вернется. Тот что-то промычал ему вслед, не отрываясь от своего земляного концерта. Углубившись в кусты, Стив обернулся на смешно торчащую задницу Томми и вспомнил Джонатана Байерса с фотокамерой, следящего за чужими развлечениями у бассейна. Он уже не первый раз вспоминал об этом: однажды, когда в конце февраля вся детвора собралась у Байерсов посмотреть кино, туда пришла и Нэнси, так что весь вечер Стив строил из себя понимающего и вовсе не возражающего друга друга ее младшего брата, — в общем, под конец этой экзекуции они как-то оказались с Джонатаном наедине на крыльце, трепались о музыке, в которой тот разбирался как бог, курили. И Стив чуть было не задал волнующий его уже полтора года вопрос: скажи правду, Байерс, ты тогда хорошо подрочил? Но он был мучительно трезвым мучительно хорошим другом друга младшего брата Джонатана, черт бы побрал эту ребятню, в отличие от него самого умевшую дружить по-настоящему, на всю голову. По правде говоря, нередко, захотев спустить под душем, Стив воображал себя — не Байерсом, конечно, кому придет в голову воображать себя настолько забитым типом, — но на месте Байерса, надежно скрытым темными кустами, а перед ним у бассейна, чьего-то чужого, не его бассейна, напивались Томми, Кэрол и Харгроув с очередной подружкой. Ничего такого не могло быть в реальности хотя бы потому, что ни у кого из них, кроме Стива, не было в доме бассейна, но картинка плещущихся в теплой воде тел, облепленных мокрой одеждой, окутанных паром, поднимающимся в стылую осеннюю ночь, неизменно возбуждала его, зажигала в паху огненный шар размером с дискобол под крышей зала на школьном балу, он отчаянно наяривал рукой, упершись лбом в разогретую водой голубую кафельную плитку, пульс в ушах стучал оглушительными, бесконечными щелчками фотокамеры. Стив немного смутился, осознав в какой-то момент, что стоит в кустах на коленях по-настоящему, запустив руку в расстегнутые джинсы, и вот-вот готов начинать дрочить на виляющий зад прильнувшего к земле Томми. Это вроде как не входило в их планы новой крепкой дружбы, поэтому Стив застегнул джинсы, поднялся и побрел подальше. Идти было непросто, кожа зудела от малейшего прикосновения ткани, обострившийся слух раздувал все окружающие звуки до катастрофических масштабов: птичий клекот чудился слишком слаженным, будто какие-то твари с изнанки, о которых Стив в начале зимы дал себе зарок никогда больше не думать, снова пробрались наружу и овладели всеми птицами Хокинса, так что теперь каждая сойка шпионила за людьми, высматривая, кого бы сожрать; любой шорох в кустах казался поступью огромной голодной твари, которую Стив самоотверженно уводил за собой все дальше и дальше от Томми, который до сих пор счастливо жил в мире, где огромную лепестковидную пасть, усеянную острыми зубами, можно было встретить только на ночном сеансе, да и то не в Хокинсе, кто повезет годный ужастик в такую глушь. Стива бросило в пот, он метался от кустов к кустам, замирал у стволов, пытаясь сливаться с темнотой, голова беспощадно кружилась, и сложно было понять, находится он в обычном мире или провалился в бездонную безлунную черноту изнанки, наконец впереди замаячил свет, и Стив пополз туда на четвереньках. В просвете между кустов он увидел бассейн, на шезлонге, призывно раздвинув ноги, лежала голая Кэрол. Харгоув медленно расстегивал джинсы, Стив видел, как у него стоит, с такой четкостью, будто в глаза встроили бинокль и можно было наводиться на самые мелкие детали, а налитая кровью деталь между ног у Харгроува отнюдь не была мелкой. Переступив джинсы, Билли встряхнул светлой кудрявой гривой и обернулся через плечо.  
— Не дрочи, Харрингтон. Спускайся, — раздался в ушах у Стива его горячий, обещающий многое шепот. Ободрав локоть до крови, Стив скатился с холма, перемахнул через забор. Ноги едва держали, он хотел сказать: уходите, за мной гонится тварь, — но вовремя вспомнил, что Кэрол с Билли тоже ничего не знали ни о каких тварях. Открой он рот, Харгроув тут же поднял бы его на смех. Будем трахаться, обреченно подумал Стив, пока нас не съедят, как Барб. Он стянул куртку и рубашку на ходу, Харгроув подтянул его к себе за пояс и пуговица за пуговицей расстегнул ширинку джинсов. Потом грубовато, за плечи развернул к Кэрол и толкнул в спину. Облизнув пересохшие губы, Стив выбрался из джинсов, взгромоздился на шезлонг. Кэрол томно взглянула на него сквозь спутанные каштановые пряди, которые ветер надул ей на лицо. Она умело взяла его член и, несколько раз проведя пальцами от основания до головки, отчего по телу Стива пробежала крупная дрожь, вставила в себя.  
— Глубже, — скомандовал Харгроув, стоя над ними. Его рука схватила Стива за волосы, пальцы плотно сжались в кулак. Стив протяжно застонал и засадил Кэрол так, как никогда никому не засаживал. Внутри у нее было просторно, мокро и жарко. Его адски заводило, что Билли остался смотреть. Его заводила боль у корней волос, обжигающее хриплое дыхание над ухом, перемежающееся стонами, его заводило, что Билли дрочит себе прямо у него за спиной, трется влажным холодным членом о его задницу и все это, все это происходит на глазах у твари, которая вот-вот всех их сожрет. Стив кончал в Кэрол так долго, будто вместо спермы переливал ей всю жидкость, скопившуюся в организме, а Харгроув прохрипел:  
— Давно тебя хотел, — и прикусил его за плечо, и тогда, от боли и восторга, Стив выгнулся дугой и по-настоящему громко заорал.  
И проснулся в холодном поту.  
Он лежал в кустах, со спущенными до колен штанами. Воняло спермой и мочой. Пересохший язык во рту с трудом шевелился. Мутило, при попытке пошевелить головой небо обрушивалось, смешивалось с землей, кувыркалось. Стиву с большим трудом, путаясь в джинсах, удалось встать на четвереньки, до такого скотского состояния он еще никогда в жизни не надирался и понятия не имел, что с собой теперь делать. В паре футов от него на земле остался четкий след огромной лапы. Ни одно нормальное животное не могло оставить такого следа. Все внутри похолодело, страх придал сил. Схватившись за дерево, Стив поднялся и кое-как застегнул омерзительно мокрые джинсы. В прогалине между кустов действительно горели огни, в беспамятстве он и правда догулял по лесу до собственного дома. Мысленно благодаря судьбу и родителей за то, что они не экономят на ночной подсветке бассейна, Стив, пошатываясь и описывая дикие круги, добрел до дверей. Он то и дело оглядывался, в кустах ему виделась шевелящаяся темная, высоченная тень. Он чуть было не решился разбудить родителей, но вместо этого, поднявшись на второй этаж, закрылся в ванной и стянул с себя всю одежду. Открутил холодную воду на полную, жадно припал к крану. Стоило напиться, его тут же стошнило. Не столько от головокружения, сколько от памяти о дикой, нутряной радости, которую вызывали лапающие его руки Харгроува во сне. Проблевавшись, Стив снова хлебнул воды и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Бледного, взлохмаченного, с вытаращенными глазами.  
— Любому по пьяни может присниться… любое, — сказал он.  
— Но не любому, — криво ухмыльнулся ему Стив Харрингтон из зеркала, — это так понравится.  
— Я нормальный, — возразил он.  
Стив Харрингтон из зеркала издевательски облизнулся, копируя излюбленную манеру Билли Харгроува.  
— Я переспал с пятью девчонками, — заявил он. — Больше, чем кто-либо в классе. Я целый год встречался с Нэнси. Я нормальный. Я просто нахер бухой.  
Плеснув себе водой в лицо, он выключил свет и добрался до комнаты. Рухнул на постель, завернувшись в одеяло. Голова отчаянно шумела, снова мутило. «Ты не нормальный, — продолжал резвиться в ушах злоебучий внутренний голос, — ты притворяешься нормальным, но с каждым годом получается все хуже. Ты такой же нормальный, как демогоргон. Тебя вставлял Харгроув, которого Томми не зря обзывал пидором. Хочешь спросить у Томми, за что, или сам догадался?» Под одеялом было душно, тошнило еще сильнее. Ему казалось, он испаряется, растворяется на части, превращается в студень со стучащим сердцем, покачивающийся от каждого нового удара. И стоит лишь позволить одеялу раскрыться — он выльется на пол весь, просочится сквозь щели, навсегда исчезнет, как полтора года назад исчезла сидевшая у его бассейна подружка Нэнси, эта противная жирная Барб, которую теперь следовало поминать самыми лучшими словами, потому что Стив был хорошим парнем, душевным парнем, Стив был образцово, тошнотворно нормальным.  
Когда он приоткрыл глаза, снова цельный и твердый, часы показывали начало седьмого утра. Слабенький свет сочился сквозь неплотно задернутую штору. Никогда в жизни, даже избитый Харгроувом, Стив еще не чувствовал себя так омерзительно. Приклеенную к подушке, насквозь мокрой от пота, половину головы затопило озеро боли и тошноты, рисковавшее хлынуть из него, как из брандспойта, стоит оторваться от кровати. Но, прикусив губу, Стив пересилил себя, по стенке добрался до ванной, подобрал с пола вонючие вещи, отнес их в конец коридора, засунул в стиральную машину и на ощупь запустил цикл. Гул наверняка разбудит родителей, вяло подумал он, но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Он вернулся назад, к умывальнику, и вывернул туда все, что оставалось в желудке. Выпил еще немного воды, дошел до шкафа, постоял у него немного, упершись в дверцу лбом, потом, сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, открыл ее и достал оттуда свежие трусы. На каждое движение уходили все силы, чтобы дойти обратно до кровати потребовалось изрядно собраться с духом. Стив свалился на нее, как подкошенный, и тут же отрубился. Снилось что-то недоброе, он то и дело судорожно просыпался, но отчетливо помнил: главное — не открывать глаза. Разбудил его отец, бесцеремонно тряся за плечо.  
— Я не спрашиваю, когда ты вернулся, Стивен. Я не спрашиваю, зачем ты решил постирать ключи от машины. Меня интересует, где она и нужно ли звонить адвокату.  
— Я не… садился за руль, — выжал из себя Стив, с трудом шевеля языком. Отрицать, что он надрался в хлам, было уже бессмысленно. — Я сейчас поеду и… заберу ее.  
— Сейчас я завезу тебя в школу. А машину ты заберешь потом. И отдашь мне ключи, ее давно пора было свозить на полный техосмотр.  
— Я правда не…  
— Одевайся, мы выходим через пять минут.  
— … сбил никого, — договорил Стив, поморщившись от слишком громкого хлопка, с которым закрылась дверь. У него дрожали руки, его не держали ноги, во рту стоял такой противный привкус, будто опорожняться туда всю ночь приходили все возможные изнаночные твари. Голову немилосердно ломило, он влез в первые подвернувшиеся под руку джинсы и поплелся в родительскую ванную, чтобы засунуть голову под кран и заодно стянуть из шкафчика две капсулы экседрина. Заявляться в школу на темно-сером отцовском «додже» было верхом позора, но еще невыносимее было держать виноватую улыбку на лице и заверять отца всю дорогу, что он нихрена противозаконного не совершил. Если не считать противозаконным распитие спиртных напитков, которое и правда имело место, но вовсе не в таких количествах, как по нему может показаться.  
— Я считал тебя взрослым, Стивен, — сказал ему на прощание отец, покачав головой.  
Стив считал себя живым трупом и ему было на это наплевать. Он ввалился в класс через несколько минут после звонка и, усевшись, принялся следить за тем, чтобы голова не упала на парту. Это было чрезвычайно тяжело, головная боль отступила, отупела под действием таблеток, но с каждым новым словом мистера Фетчерса о рыборазличных кислотах содержимое черепной коробки тяжелело и к середине урока весило больше всего остального Стива. Он отчаянно сжимал виски кулаками и старательно не думал ни о чем. Ни о чем вообще. Внимание привлекла звенящая тишина в классе. Оказалось, с трудом осознал Стив, у него о чем-то спрашивают. А, проверяют домашнее задание, над которым Стив просидел позавчера пол-вечера, определяя последовательность нуклеотидов и РНК по заданным фрагментам ДНК. Ненавидя ебучую биологию всей душой, на этот курс он пошел только из-за Нэнси, в сентябре они еще встречались и, был уверен Стив, все шло охренительно хорошо, а теперь итоговая оценка рисковала изрядно испортить ему общий рейтинг. Кого он пытается обмануть, думал Стив, в третий раз перерывая рюкзак. Никакой тетради там нет. Ничего не шло охренительно хорошо уже в сентябре. Ничего никогда не шло охренительно хорошо.  
— Вы знаете, — заявил он, разгибаясь. — Я может и забыл тетрадь, но легко напишу это на доске. Потому что помню каждую букву.  
Такой отчаянный героизм не мог не тронуть мистера Фетчерса. Неторопливо продвигаясь между партами, Стив заметил, как Томми дергает Николь, сидящую за второй партой через проход от него.  
Мистер Фетчерс милостиво воспроизвел на доске последовательности из задачи в учебнике: ЦТААЦЦАТАГТТГАГ. Все это время Стив не отрывался от Николь, которая шевелила губами, будто выброшенная на песок рыба. Для того, чтобы воспроизвести ее подсказку, пришлось пару раз коситься через плечо, но кажется, мистер Фетчерс ничего не заметил. ГАУУГГУАУЦААЦУЦ, вывел Стив.  
— Неплохо, неплохо, — не без удивления произнес мистер Фетчерс, пощипывая козлиную бородку. — И по какому принципу мы здесь подбираем нуклеотиды?  
— Поооо, — сказал Стив. — Это просто. По… принципу капиллярности. Каждый капилляр соответствует сегменту.  
Ладонь сползла по лицу Николь, пара человек забились в беззвучной смеховой истерике.  
— Ка-пил-ляр, — медленно повторил мистер Флетчер, глядя на него поверх очков.  
— Капилляр, — еще увереннее произнес Стив, уже откровенно валяя дурака. — Он спаривается с ДНК и образует однородные связи. Они как лебеди, парочка-неразлучница. Если уж образовал связь — вместе до гроба. Именно благодаря этим связям ДНК — единственная молекула, способная к самоудовлеторению… удвоению, я хотел сказать.  
Класс взорвался хохотом и аплодисментами. Они внесли Стива в новую нормальную жизнь, о которой он так долго рассуждал накануне, разомлев под солнцем. В этой жизни его уже ждал старый новый лучший приятель Томми, благополучно сберегший в багажнике «бмв» пиво и благополучно откативший машину на стоянку у супермаркета после того, как очнулся и обнаружил отсутствие всякого Стива рядом. В этой жизни была Николь, которая первой подошла к нему сказать, что он редчайший осел, ведь она трижды по буквам все проговорила, — но говорила она об этом с ослепительной, жадной улыбкой, точно так же всякий раз улыбалась Нэнси перед тем, как сказать ему: «Ты идиот, Стив Харрингтон», в старшей школе всем девчонкам нравилось казаться умнее своих парней. Но в отличие от Нэнси, Николь не относилась к учебе и вполовину так серьезно, поглощая все, что легко дается, и отказываясь от всего остального. Глупой она не была, чем выгодно отличалась от Кэрол, ведь поругаться с Томми на глазах у всего Хокинса было верхом глупости, так Стив и заявил, когда они тем же вечером прогуливались вдоль Мэйн-стрит.  
— Как будто ты не знаешь Кэрол, — пожала плечами Николь, — стоит ей выпить, у нее сразу зудит. А по Билли у нее с осени зудело. Если бы он не оттащил ее в кусты, она бы, клянусь, взяла у него в рот прямо у кастрюли с пуншем! Ты полжизни пропустил.  
Новый нормальный Стив нормально относился к девчонкам, любящим, но не умеющим выпивать, и не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы идти на поводу у их капризов. Это не доставляло ему больших внутренних проблем — одно притворство сменилось другим притворством. Чем хороша стала для него Николь — секс для нее был способом самореализации, а не насущной потребностью, как у Кэрол. В ближайшую же субботу Стив закрепил с Николь отношения, пробравшись к ней в спальню по низкому карнизу. Все произошло тихо, скомканно и без особого удовольствия, но поставило символическое двоеточие в предложении их союза. Новый нормальный Стив чуть не сорвался всего один раз, в первый же день, когда, пригнав домой «бмв» и демонстративно оставив ключи на журнальном столике, сходил на пригорок за бассейном. Безошибочно — по сломанным кустам и порванному, валяющемуся на земле браслету — определил, где он отключался ночью. Рядом действительно был очень странный след, но, поднимаясь в панике, Стив, должно быть, уперся прямо в него пятерней, которая теперь изрядно перекрывала всю картину. Человек, не видевший того, что видел ночью он, вряд ли воспринял бы эту впадину в мокрой земле с отчетливо торчащими отпечатками трех пальцев как доказательство потустороннего присутствия. И потом, кому бы он об этом ни сообщил — Нэнси, Дастину, шерифу — они непременно спросят: что ты еще видел? И что он сможет им ответить? Просидев с телефонной трубкой в руках минут пятнадцать, Стив снова вспомнил про Джонатана, про его бешеную мать, про его замученного опекой родни и друзей младшего брата. Нет, он не собирался становиться таким же закомплексованным, шугающимся от каждой тени идиотом. Чего бы ни хотела та тварь в лесу, она его не съела. Возможно, кто-то объяснил демогоргонам, что в моду входит вегетарианство. В любом случае, в чем бы ни участвовал Стив раньше — оно закончилось. Ничего не было. Ничего больше не будет. Он запил отцовским бурбоном мамино снотворное и отрубился без лишних снов. Угроза нормальности была эффективно и безжалостно устранена.  
Кэрол объявили в розыск неделю спустя.  
Стив узнал об этом, когда шериф с помощником приехали в школу и всех по очереди стали вызывать в пустой класс для допросов. Первым туда сходил Томми, вернулся весь бледный как мел и, оттащив Стива в угол, спросил:  
— Ты же подтвердишь мое алиби?  
Проблема заключалась в том, что никто из них не представлял, что нужно подтверждать. В школе Кэрол не появлялась последние несколько дней, ни Томми, третью неделю избегавший с ней общаться, ни Стив, которому до нее попросту не было дела, не могли с точностью до дня сказать, когда именно Кэрол перестала бывать на уроках. Они нашли Николь, но та развела руками: с Кэрол они в последний раз общались в понедельник. В тот самый день, когда Томми помирился со Стивом. После уроков Билли Харгроув распрощался с ними и отвез сестру домой, но вроде как на вечер у них были отдельные планы.  
— Да уехала она просто, — пожал плечами Стив. — На этом и стой.  
— Вы же знаете, что о ее выходке на вечеринке у Тины узнали родители? — с многозначительным видом спросила Николь. — Думаете, почему за ней все время с позапрошлой недели приезжала мать? Кэрол под домашним арестом до конца учебного года. Она сама говорила. Но нарушала его по меньшей мере дважды, Билли помогал ей спуститься из окна.  
— Не забудь рассказать об этом шерифу, — ухмыльнулся Томми, у которого с каждым словом Николь явно становилось легче на душе.  
— Задолбалась и сбежала, — повторил Стив. — В Индианаполис, а может и куда подальше. Села на первый попавшийся автобус или поймала попутку.  
Он хлопнул Томми по плечу и пошел на улицу: остро захотелось курить.  
Уже на выходе из школы его догнала Николь.  
— Думаешь, так и сказать шерифу? — спросила она, лукаво улыбаясь и накручивая прядь на палец.  
Они нырнули в переулок между зданиями средней и старшей школы, Стив прикурил две сигареты и протянул одну Николь. Она обожала сигаретный дым, но курить на самом деле не любила, еще с прошлой попытки встречаться с ней Стив запомнил, что затягиваться Николь терпеть не может, ее от этого тошнит.  
— Тут ведь как, — продолжала Николь, — если так сказать, с Харгроува копы не слезут, тем более, шериф его вроде недолюбливает. Еще зимой остановил ни за что, трезвого как стекло, и заявил, что бардака в своем городе не потерпит, серьезно! Понятное дело, что Томми это понравится. А тебе?  
— А что мне?  
— Не зна-аю, — потянула Николь. — У вас такая химия, когда вы играете. Как позавчера против риверсайдовских «Бобров». Ты пасовал ему мяч вообще не глядя, как будто точно зная, где он стоит.  
— Да на мне со второй четверти намертво повис Макгаффи, их атакующий. Что мне еще оставалось? — Стив полез оправдываться раньше, чем сообразил, что этого можно не делать. Затянулся, перевел дух и решил, что зря он психует. Игра вышла напряженная, но хорошая. Никто не ставил в этом матче на «Тигров» Хокинса. Все пятеро игроков основного состава «Бобров» были черными, в среднем на полголовы выше их с Харгроувом. Выложиться пришлось по полной, у Стива до сих пор ныла каждая мышца. Они впервые в жизни искренне обнялись с Билли, когда все закончилось, орали от восторга как резаные. Команда Хокинса впервые за всю историю существования пробилась в полуфинал штата. Это заметно повышало шансы Стива все-таки не продолбать обещанную ричмондским колледжем стипендию. Но лучше бы они проиграли. С той самой площадки он не находил себе места. Обнимая, Харгроув недвусмысленно его облапал. Но никто ничего не сказал. Увидели, но промолчали? Или на самом деле все это выдумывал воспаленный, извращенный мозг самого Стива? Все игроки обнимаются, радуясь победе. Даже Томми был за них страшно рад, хотя сам все еще отсиживался во втором составе из-за вывихнутого сустава.  
–– Выглядело так, будто вы года два отрабатывали эти приемы. Даже в «Хокинс Пост» про вас вчера отдельно написали, –– не успокаивалась Николь. Стив сжал в кулак всю свою нормальность и окинул свою новую девушку прохладным оценивающим взглядом. Ответ был прост, как излюбленный финт Харгроува: резкий разворот корпуса, одновременно со сменой ведущей руки, на незнакомых с ним игроков –– а такими были все игроки всех школьных команд Индианы –– это до сих пор работало безотказно. Никто, кроме Томми, не знал, что он собирается уезжать в Ричмонд. А сама Николь не собиралась никуда поступать до следующего года: в семье было сложно с деньгами, поэтому два месяца назад она устроилась официанткой в «Ивз Дайнер» и собиралась работать там до следующей весны, откладывая деньги и готовясь к поступлению. Вот закончу школу, тогда и начну учиться по-человечески, говорила она еще зимой. Харгроуву еще год было здесь учиться, а Томми уже точно уезжал. Николь просто хотела и дальше тусить в лучшей компании города, но явно не строила себе иллюзий насчет Билли.  
–– Жаль, что Томми так и не вышел на поле, даже представить себе не могу, как ему на самом деле обидно, –– вздохнула она.  
Стив рассеянно кивнул. Сделал пару длинных затяжек, нарочито медленно выдыхая дым.  
–– Кэрол своей последней выходкой реально прославилась, –– наконец сказал он, когда стало ясно, что отмолчаться с Николь не выйдет. –– Думаю, она сама поняла, что в Хокинсе ей жизни не будет. И уехала. Вот что я скажу шерифу, если он меня спросит. А что, Харгроув и правда с ней гулял?  
–– Ну, как «гулял», –– пожала плечами Николь, туша сигарету о выщербленный край красного кирпича. –– Как обычно. Ты же… поговоришь с ним?  
–– О чем?  
–– Об этом. Будет глупо, если мы просто так прикроем ему зад.  
Стив зажмурился.  
За последнюю неделю он успел: нагрубить Дастину, попытавшемуся опять затащить его на кино у Байерсов; потребовать от Нэнси, которая подошла на следующий день спросить, все ли в порядке, чтобы она оставила его в покое со своими лицемерными штучками; почти забыть о том ночном следе. И навсегда сгинувшей Барбаре, чьей фамилии Стив, даже напрягаясь, не мог вспомнить.  
На последней фотографии, которую нечаянно сделал Байерс из-за кустов, когда подглядывал за ними, Барбара сидела на лестнице у бассейна, опустив туда полные некрасивые ноги. Уныло понурив плечи. Как будто она уже знала, что вот-вот умрет, и покорно этого ждала.  
–– Никуда не уходи, –– сказала Николь. –– Пока что вам вместе лучше на глаза Томми не появляться. Иначе он выдумает еще какую-нибудь гадость и донесет ее шерифу. Я сама его тебе приведу.  
Стив докуривал третью сигарету, поджигая каждую новую от предыдущей, когда из-за угла показался Харгроув –– один, без Николь. Звонок прозвенел где-то полсигареты назад, так что, наверное, она просто ушла в класс. Или пошла разговаривать с шерифом. Или, может быть, подслушивает, стоя у стены. Может, все это –– их общая с Кэрол и Харгроувом шутка.  
–– Что за свидания среди дня, Харрингтон? –– Билли остановился перед ним, склонив голову к плечу и скрестив на груди руки. –– Чего надо?  
–– Шерифа видел?  
–– Видел, слышал, охуел. Нет, лично еще не общался. А что?  
–– Томми сливает тебя с потрохами, вот что, –– огрызнулся Стив, про себя подумав: нет, не Томми. На самом деле Харгроува сливала Николь. Это она подала наложившему с три короба в штаны Томми гениальную идею, как наверняка отмазаться от подозрений. А теперь другой рукой помогала Билли не влететь в серьезные неприятности, заодно втянув в это и его самого. И все для того, чтобы превратить их в тесную, спаянную группу сообщников.  
–– Ты думаешь, он сам мне только что об этом не сообщил? –– хохотнул Харгроув. –– Шериф в школе, теперь тебе конец, –– продолжил он, мастерски копируя дикцию Томми. –– Я прям обделался от ужаса.  
–– Когда ты последний раз видел Кэрол?  
–– Тебя ебет?  
–– Она пропала.  
Билли закурил и выдохнул дым прямо ему в лицо.  
–– Слушай, Харрингтон. У меня есть сестра, за которой я слежу. И телки, за которыми я не слежу. Разницу ловишь?  
Того, что произошло дальше, Стив сам от себя не ожидал. Схватив Харгроува за грудки, он прижал его к стене и зашипел:  
–– Это ты меня слушай, мудак. Она могла сесть на автобус и укатить куда глаза глядят после того, как ты с ней обошелся. А может сейчас валяться где-то в лесу. Или в озере. И там, и там ее рано или поздно найдут. Разницу ловишь?  
–– Руки, –– тихо сказал Билли.  
–– Что?  
–– Руки нахер убери.  
Стив отпустил его и отступил на шаг. Билли зажал сигарету в зубах, прошелся вдоль стены, глядя себе под ноги. Было слышно, как он похрустывает костяшками пальцев. Вернувшись назад, он прислонился спиной к стене, сполз по ней на корточки. Покрутил в пальцах сигарету.  
–– В прошлый понедельник, –– наконец сказал, глядя в пустоту перед собой.  
–– Днем, в школе? –– уточнил Стив. –– Или… потом?  
–– Потом, вечером, –– пожал плечами Билли, –– как обычно. Помог ей спуститься, покатались. Видели Томми на твоей тачке, он был бухой в говно. Я ему сигналил, а он хоть бы хны. Полз по Либерти-роуд со скоростью раненой в жопу улитки.  
–– Кто-то еще вас видел?  
–– Да вроде нет. Ну как. Меня видели. На заправке, потом возле “Аркад”, мы торчали там на заднем дворе с Николь, Роджерсом и еще кем-то, не помню. Пили пиво. Короче, в город я вернулся один.  
–– А Кэрол?  
Билли поморщился.  
–– Устроила истерику в лесу. Я ей сказал, что если не прекратит, возвращаться домой будет пешком.  
–– А она?  
–– Не прекратила, –– усмехнулся Билли.  
Странное дело, сейчас он казался Стиву почти человечным. Нормальным человечным отморозком.  
–– Я этого не слышал, –– сказал Стив. –– И молись, чтобы Томми не вспомнил, что он вас видел.  
–– Он был бухой в говно, –– повторил Билли, вкручивая окурок в асфальт. –– Если он об этом вспомнит, я буду точно знать, кто ему помог. А ты сам, Харрингтон? — жадный взгляд обжег Стива, прокатился с ног до головы. — Где ты был тем вечером, когда ужравшийся Томми катался на твоей тачке?  
Стив проглотил первых три ответа, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
–– Всегда приземляешься на ноги, да? –– наконец процедил он.  
–– Ноги, –– широко ухмыльнулся Билли, –– на площадке главное. Я тебе с самого начала это говорил.  
Он поднялся и направился к выходу из переулка. Поравнявшись со Стивом, хлопнул его по плечу, почти по-дружески. А потом левой рукой резко схватил за кадык.  
–– Мы теперь считай повязаны, Харрингтон. Выплывем –– вместе. Уйдем на дно –– вместе.  
Билли давно ушел, а Стив по-прежнему не мог нормально вдохнуть, явственно чувствуя чужую руку на горле. Вместо воздуха внутрь по-прежнему сочился сандалово-коричный запах одеколона. Стиву казалось, за время разговора он успел пропитаться этим запахом насквозь. Уйти на самое дно.  
–– Как все прошло? –– спросила Николь, первым делом оказавшись рядом на перемене.  
–– Отлично, –– процедил Стив. –– Теперь мы с Харгроувом лучшие, блядь, друзья.  
В этот день шериф с ним так и не поговорил. Досидев до конца занятий, Стив отмахнулся от Томми, соврав, что разболелась башка, и побрел домой. Машины ему по-прежнему не полагалось, хотя техосмотр «бмв» прошла еще три дня назад. Самое забавное во всем этом, думал Стив, пиная подвернувшийся под ноги камешек, что Харгроув мог действительно убить Кэрол, нечаянно. Они поругались в лесу, он влепил ей пощечину. Она ляпнула что-то. Обозвала его, например, как обзывал его Томми. И у Билли сорвало планку. Он швырнул ее на землю, Кэрол ударилась головой об острый, скрытый от глаз прелой прошлогодней листвой корень. Билли ударил ее еще несколько раз, неспособный остановиться, и только потом заметил, что она не дышит. Тело Стив на его месте сбросил бы в озеро, привязав к ногам что-то потяжелее. Ссадины с ладоней у Билли никогда не сходили, после неудачной тренировки он запросто мог засадить кулаком в стену. От того, как легко, поддавшись на интригу Николь, Стив позволил втянуть себя в этот мутный узел и своими руками завязал на горле петлю, становилось не по себе.  
Матери звонили из школы, исчезновение Кэрол стремительно становилось достоянием всего Хокинса. Сегодня ее искала полиция, на вторник объявили поиски в лесу. Обед превратился в идиотский душеспасительный разговор, где его то ли утешали, то ли допрашивали. Даже до родителей Стива успели донести сплетню о том, как ученица выпускного класса, девушка баскетболиста, прилюдно собиралась совокупиться с другим баскетболистом.  
–– Возможно, она просто спутала их по пьяни, –– огрызнулся Стив, не доев и половины, встал из-за стола и поднялся к себе, от души хлопнув дверью. Похоже, возвращение ключей от «бмв» откладывалось на неопределенный срок. Упав на кровать и зарывшись лицом в подушку, Стив попытался отключиться хотя бы на пару часов, но все внутри слишком сильно кипело. Мысли возвращались к Кэрол, ее он знал гораздо лучше, чем сгинувшую подружку Нэнси. Они с Томми со средней школы были парочкой, первые в классе, самые взрослые. Стив сошелся с ними классе в девятом, инстинктивно почувствовав, что еще немного — и рискует вылететь на обочину класса, если немедленно не научится правильно взрослеть. Ему было чем отплатить за уроки: отец часто уезжал на несколько дней, за ним увязывалась мать, которой его экономические конференции казались полным надувательством, там водилось слишком много чужих секретарш и даже хуже того: женщин-докладчиц. Дом оставался в полном распоряжении Стива, Томми с Кэрол приносили с собой все необходимое. Сигареты, пиво и много хороших идей. Они научили его тайком сливать виски из родительского бара, делать тайники и, не краснея, обсуждать сиськи одноклассниц. Кэрол стала Стиву чем-то вроде нелюбимой, но необходимой старшей сестры, хоть они и были ровесниками. Она по полочкам раскладывала каждую девчонку, с которой Стив начинал встречаться, и ревниво собирала все сплетни о его подружках. Переспать с ней никогда не приходило Стиву в голову, даже по пьяни, и Томми тут был ни при чем. Просто Кэрол пугающе хорошо его знала. Она частенько заговаривала о гнусной оргии, когда они тусили у Стива дома, но никогда до этого не доводила. Пожалуй, из всей школы она была самая честная. Кэрол любила секс, умела трахаться и ни в чем себе не отказывала, все эти дурацкие правила приличия были не для нее. Перевернувшись на спину, Стив постучал подушкой по голове. Нет, он не станет больше думать о Кэрол в прошедшем времени. Она просто уехала, она объявится. Деньги закончатся, и она позвонит родителям или кому-нибудь еще.  
Как будто отозвавшись на его мысли, телефон зазвонил, Стив вскочил и бросился к аппарату, но услышал в трубке всего лишь Томми.  
— Как твоя голова, м-м?  
— Херово, — протянул Стив, возвращаясь обратно на кровать.  
— Помнишь, что у меня есть?  
— А?  
— Наш лагер. Который мы заныкали перед тем, как ты отдал машину отцу.  
— Точно.  
— Должно помочь твоей голове. Серьезно, чувак.  
— Может, не знаю. Давай завтра, а?  
— Давай зайду, — не отставал Томми. — Я ж тебе обещал разобраться с цепью на велике.  
С тех пор, как отец подарил ему машину на семнадцатый день рождения, велосипед Стива пылился в гараже. На прошлой неделе Стив попытался привести его в чувство, но ни настроения, ни времени не было, все закончилось тем, что он подкачал шины, а остальное оставил на “как-нибудь”. Обреченно вздохнув, он поплелся вниз: сообщать родителям, что сейчас в гостях объявится парень Кэрол. Это вызвало неожиданно бурную реакцию, отец взялся наставлять: не стоит, мол, сгущать краски, стоит, мол, делать вид, что все хорошо. И главное, ни в коем случае не следует пересказывать ему все слухи, которые успели собрать эти клуши из родительского комитета. Оказалось, пока Стив валялся в комнате, маме по телефону успели понарассказывать историй о промышлявших в штате серийных убийцах. Вдоль разных шоссе, например, уже второй год кто-то оставлял обескровленные тела мальчиков и подростков, некоторых частей тела не досчитывались. А в окрестностях Гэри не так давно нашли двух изнасилованных малышек девяти и семи лет отроду. А в Блумингтоне с прошлого выпускного бала пропали сразу трое девочек.  
— Мы ужинаем в Индианаполисе, будем поздно, — сказал отец, и это были первые хорошие новости за день. Окинув Стива строгим проницательным взглядом, он добавил:  
— Веди себя разумно. И проследи, чтобы Томас добрался до дома.  
В дверь позвонили, Стив даже удивился скорости, с которой Томми успел добраться. Вот это ему не терпелось. Кивнув отцу, он не успел толком обрадоваться, увидев, как тот демонстративно выкладывает на журнальный столик ключи от «бмв».  
За дверью стоял Харгроув. Зацепив большие пальцы рук за темно-коричневый кожаный пояс, он с неподражаемо ублюдочным видом рассматривал стену двухэтажного дома и розовый куст под окном.  
— Ты... — только и выдохнул Стив.  
— Неплохо ты тут живешь, Харрингтон, — Билли ухмыльнулся и уставился ему прямо в глаза. — Есть разговор.  
— Не сейчас, — мотнул головой Стив.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Завтра.  
Поцокав языком, Билли облизал губы.  
— Не хочу ждать до завтра.  
— А придется, — Стив пожал плечами, — у меня тут... другой разговор.  
— Что, нашел кого-то, кто видел тебя в прошлый понедельник после девяти вечера?  
— Прекрати.  
— Поехали.  
Стив прикрыл глаза и шумно вдохнул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Билли Харгроув только что нанес его нормальности тяжелый хук слева, а ведь она и без того нетвердо стояла на ногах. То, как он поедал Стива глазами, как он облизывался, как легко он забирался под кожу. То, как от него пахло. То, как болталась его длинная сережка. То, как легко он себя при этом вел, как будто все это не было заметно любому, кто на него смотрит.  
«Ты просто озабоченный, — подколол до холодка в груди неуемный внутренний голос, — Билли ведет себя так с октября, с самого первого дня, как его семья переехала в Хокинс, и никому это не кажется намеком на противоестественную еблю. Никому, кроме Стива Харрингтона».  
— Окей, сегодня. Но потом, позже вечером. В десять.  
— Не расстраивай меня, Харрингтон, — уже без улыбки сказал Билли. — Будь здесь в десять.  
Он развернулся и неторопливо двинулся к запаркованной у дороги «камаро». Двигатель взревел, машина сорвалась с места, оставив по себе клубы пыли над гравийной дорожкой. Стив стоял на пороге до тех пор, пока они не осели, а потом вернулся в дом, прикрывая дверь с удвоенной осторожностью, как обычно делал по ночам, возвращаясь с вечеринок. Если бы он ударил, как хотел на самом деле, стекла рисковали бы не выдержать.  
Досталось подушке. Досталось бы и стене, но никаких лишних следов на руках Стив не мог себе сейчас позволить. До прихода Томми оставалось мало времени, и следовало натянуть какое-то подходящее лицо. Дружелюбное, например. Стив уперся лбом и ладонями в стекло, глядя в черноту за бассейном. Будь его воля, он бы выжег, залил напалмом, закатал в бетон весь этот чертов лес.  
С велосипедом Томми возился недолго, закончил как раз к тому времени, когда родители отправились на свой ужин. Достав из духовки остатки яблочного пирога, они расположились на шезлонгах, между которыми Томми водрузил черную сумку, с банками. Пиво шло легко, как вода. После второй банки захотелось заполировать чем-нибудь покрепче, но Стив помнил о том, что выставить Томми из дома надо не позже начала десятого, а еще лучше отвезти его домой, как и предлагал отец. Ему не терпелось снова оказаться за рулем. Зато у Томми была своя фляжка, к ней пришлось, конечно, символически приложиться. Большого участия их беседа от Стива не требовала: Томми пересказывал все, что успел узнать от тех, с кем беседовал шериф. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше: Кэрол рассказывала о том, что сбегает из дома с Билли, не одной Николь. А главное — последним шериф допрашивал именно Билли.  
— Многое объясняет, — пробормотал Стив.  
— Вот именно. Похоже, подозреваемый у шерифа уже есть. Он сверяет показания, это в каждом кино про копов бывает.  
— Она просто уехала, — в который раз за день сказал Стив, потерев лицо руками.  
— Если честно... — понизил голос Томми, — я боюсь, мы никогда ее больше не увидим. А если увидим... нам не понравится то, что мы увидим. Если она и правда пропала в понедельник... и если до сих пор находится где-то в лесу... то либо она свихнется, как тот мелкий зомби-лунатик, либо.... успеет очень сильно разложиться.  
— Меня бы, наверное, это волновало, — заметил Стив, — если бы речь шла о моей девушке.  
— Моей девушке? Моей девушке?! — От возмущения Томми даже вскочил с шезлонга. — Моя девушка не отсасывает Харгроуву на глазах у целого города, чтобы доказать, что он не пидор!  
— Что? — вяло поморщился Стив. Внутри у него все заледенело.  
— То, — огрызнулся Томми и крепко приложился к фляжке. Скривился от горечи, утер губы. Повисла нездоровая тишина.  
— Ладно тебе, — с самым равнодушным видом протянул Стив, зевая. — Он половину класса за зиму переебал.  
Томми опустился на край его шезлонга. Его ноздри широко раздувались.  
— Тебе говорю. И чтоб никому. Убью, если узнаю. Он ко мне лез там. Ко мне, — Томми постучал себя по груди, — а Кэрол увидела и предложила сходить порезвиться втроем. Я послал их нахер и свалил. Что было дальше, ты знаешь.  
Чего было не отнять у Томми, он всегда служил для Стива лакмусовой бумажкой. Индикатором, сообщавшим: осторожно, еще пару шагов в ту сторону, и над тобой начнут уже не прикалываться, а всерьез ржать. Младший брат неудачника, каким всегда считали в Хокинсе Дейва, Томми извлек урок из каждой его ошибки. И на понятных примерах передавал этот опыт Стиву. Чего-то не хватало в нем, чтобы звездить по-настоящему отвязно, поэтому еще со средней школы, стоило им сдружиться, Томми не покладая рук работал над тем, чтобы круче Стива в классе не было никого. И так же бдительно отсекал все попытки других ребят из команды или класса прилипнуть к ним, примазаться к славе. Томми был готов на серебро в школьном первенстве, но с одним условием: между ним и бронзой должна была пролегать непреодолимая пропасть.  
— Ни хера себе, — проговорил Стив. — Как?  
— Что, как?  
— Ну... как лез?  
Несколько мгновений Томми смотрел на него серьезно и зло. Будто собирался ударить.  
— Иди ты.  
— Так как лез, — Стив раздвинул губы в ухмылке, — серьезно лез или так себе подлез?  
— Голова мало болит? Добавить?  
— Ты что, уйдешь и оставишь меня думать? — продолжал Стив, едва способный душить рвущийся наружу смех.  
— Кончай, блядь.  
— Не могу., — Прыснув несколько раз, он отобрал у Томми фляжку, смочил джином губы, глотнул немного. — Голубые тигры Хокинса, гроза полуфинала штата!  
Побагровев, Томми вскочил, наклонился над Стивом, зашипел, брызгая слюной:  
— Только попробуй мне. Только попробуй!  
Он выбежал из дома, хлопнув дверью, прежде чем Стив отсмеялся и сообразил вернуть ополовиненную фляжку. Следовало бы, наверное, догнать и извиниться. Но настроение вконец испортилось, Томми наглядно продемонстрировал, что для нормального парня из Хокинса означало быть заподозренным в чем-то эдаком. В чем-то, на что уже полтора года, сам себе не отдавая в этом отчета, дрочил под душем Стив. Он стащил с себя одежду, прыгнул в бассейн и греб от борта до борта до тех пор, пока полностью не выбился из сил. Потом перевернулся на спину и уставился в темное, окутанное паром небо. Если где-то здесь неподалеку бродила голодная тварь, подумал он, пусть бы она его просто сожрала и избавила от всех дальнейших проблем. Как Барбару. Может, и для нее это было самым лучшим выходом из никчемной, бессмысленной жизни.  
В десять Харгроув так и не пришел.  
В половину одиннадцатого Стив оставил на столике вместо ключей записку «Все плохо. Поехал к нему» и, засунув фляжку Томми в карман, отправился кататься. Мятная жвачка, как он надеялся, надежно убрала запах изо рта, в остальном же Стив вполне протрезвел после бассейна. Пересобранный двигатель приятно урчал, из открытого окна все еще влажные волосы холодил и трепал ветер. Не разгоняясь больше положенных двадцати пяти миль, он проехал по Мэйн-стрит мимо единственного работающего ночью фонаря у полицейского участка, мимо темной площади перед мэрией, мимо магазинчика Мелвалда, где работала миссис Байерс, и лавки с электроникой, где больше не работал погибший осенью Боб. Табличку с нее сняли еще зимой, окна заколотили. Здание выставили на продажу, и отец Стива серьезно раздумывал, не вложиться ли туда, если получится взять хороший кредит. Понять, куда он клонит, было несложно: большая ипотечная компания, которую вместе с партнерами держал отец в Индианаполисе, в Хокинсе никому не требовалась. Но отцу давно хотелось выйти на мелкий рынок, он чувствовал там большую прибыль, а заниматься этим было недосуг. Для этого у отца был Стив.  
А у Стива было обещание стипендии из ричмондского колледжа для того, чтобы этого избежать. Жизнь в Хокинсе после школы была такой же затертой и облущенной, как прокатный салон через дорогу от бывшей автолавки. Его хозяин, отец Бекки, с которой Стив встречался в девятом классе, еле сводил концы с концами, но ничего не делал для того, чтобы улучшить свое положение. Никому в Хокинсе не нужны были машины напрокат, разве что для сезонных работ у него арендовали два имевшихся в наличии грузовика и трактор, но половина клиентов была такой же небогатой, как и сам мистер Питерсон, поэтому они как бы одалживали технику на денек-другой, а потом отдаривались чем могли, в основном крепкими настойками или дешевым бурбоном, а потом еще твердыми, невкусными яблоками, которые Бекки приносила в школу и угощала всех желающих, потому что больше их некуда было девать. Жить взрослым в Хокинсе означало сойти спиться, смириться или сойти с катушек, а зачастую — все сразу. Стиву нравилось раскрепощенное чувство опьянения, но поглядывая на обрюзгших, красноносых ровесников отца, распивающих теплый джин из жестяных кружек, он всякий раз брезгливо морщился и задавался вопросом: а на что еще им тратить жизнь? Были, конечно, и другие — но всех их объединяла любовь к работе, которую они себе выбрали, как у шерифа Хоппера, или широкий круг общения за пределами Хокинса, как у отца или мистера Уилера. Отец Томми был чем-то средним между ними, уже изрядно пропитым, но все еще прилично выглядящим старшим менеджером супермаркета «Биг Бай». Каким был отец Харгроува, Стив понятия не имел, потому что ни разу его не видел. Знал только от Макс, что они с Билли не брат и сестра на самом деле: ее мать вышла замуж за отца Билли только прошлой весной. Что-то было мутное с их поспешным отъездом из Калифорнии, но подробностей не знал даже вездесущий Дастин. Он как-то зимой приходил к Стиву советоваться, нет ли способа разузнать об этом поделикатнее. Подумав, Стив ответил, чтобы он не лез в чужие дела. Семейные истории бывали разные, а в чем не сомневался Стив — это в том, что узнай об этом Билли, дерьма не избежать. Он вспомнил, как осенью тот нависал над парнем Макс, чернокожим Лукасом Синклером, как на полном серьезе, похоже, собирался бить ребенка. Иногда почти нормальный с виду, Билли не раз демонстрировал, на каком ржавом гвозде болтается его крыша. Стив точно не мог пропустить его: к десяти вечера он уже давно выбрался из бассейна, а в десять минут одиннадцатого даже сходил проверить входную дверь, хотя та не захлопывалась, а значит должна была остаться открытой после того, как Томми ушел. О чем бы ни говорил с Билли шериф, должно быть, это серьезно его обеспокоило. Может, Томми был и прав насчет главного подозреваемого. Может, шерифу о чем-то рассказала Джейн, которой рассказала Макс. Незаметно для себя Стив выбрался из центра Хокинса и по Вейнс-роуд проехал мимо одноэтажных дешевых лачуг, одну из которых снимали Харгроувы. Точного адреса Стив не знал, но голубой «камаро» нигде поблизости не стояло.  
Сбежал, — подумал Стив, — оценил шансы и решил не дожидаться ордера на арест.  
Вывернув на шестьдесят четвертое шоссе, Стив поддал газу, подставив лицо плотной струе воздуха. Мысль о настоящем, совершенном кем-то хорошо ему знакомым убийстве будоражила и вместе с тем успокаивала. Снимала с его совести вину за то, что промолчал о странном следе. Не было там никакого следа, приглючилось. Объявление о завтрашних поисках шериф сделал просто чтобы заморочить Билли голову. Он настоящий коп, он знает свое дело. Может, они уже даже тело нашли. Мало ли, на что еще способна Джейн.  
Она была еще одной причиной, по которой из Хокинса следовало уехать. Каждое упоминание ее имени или клички «Одиннадцатая» — по номеру, вытатуированному на запястье, — рушило карточный домик нормальной реальности, который Стив пытался выстроить вокруг себя уже несколько месяцев. Воспитанная в лаборатории, способная поднимать машины взглядом и знать, что происходит с людьми на расстоянии, она никуда не исчезла, в отличие от тварей с изнанки. Шериф как-то договорился с _теми людьми_ и стал ее официальным опекуном. Пока что ребята помогали ей учиться дома, но со следующего года Джейн с оформленными документами должна была по-настоящему поступить в седьмой класс. Как будто это сделало ее хоть на унцию нормальнее. Ребятам было все равно, они гордились честно заработанной репутацией фриков, здесь Стиву было с ними не по дороге. Он и так слишком долго возился с этой компанией. Хорошо, что серия очень удачных игр и своевременное примирение с Томми вроде как затерли это пятно на его биографии.  
Сна не было ни в одном глазу, возвращаться домой не хотелось, тем более, родители после записки не станут беспокоиться о нем до утра. Стив решил поехать на озеро, согнать тачку с дороги и допить фляжку Томми. Хорошо подумать, подремать в машине. Направляясь на их с Томми любимое место, он чуть было не проехал стоящую на обочине машину. Резко ударил по тормозам, сдал назад. Не показалось: синий калифорнийский номер PCE235, «камаро» Харгроува как она есть. Убийцы, подумал Стив, всегда возвращаются на место преступления. Он никогда в жизни, неоднократно слышав эту фразу в кино, непременно сказанную с весьма серьезным лицом, не мог понять, почему. Разве что на этом месте было обронено что-то, выдающее убийцу.  
Припарковашись рядом, Стив спустился с небольшого склона, продрался через кусты. Поглазел по сторонам, присматриваясь. Слева мелькнул луч фонарика, потом снова. Стив неслышно, насколько это возможно в ночном лесу, подобрался поближе. Увидев Билли на корточках, рассматривающего что-то на земле, он перестал дышать. Вот где пригодилась бы фотокамера Байерса. Билли как будто шел по следу, осматривая ветки и землю. У Стива не было ни времени приглядываться, на что тот обращал внимание, ни фонаря, чтобы посветить, он продолжал тихо красться за Билли, временами отставая после того, как наступал на сухую, громко хрустящую ветку. Впереди несколько деревьев росли совсем близко, Билли протиснулся между стволами, но лезть туда за ним Стив не захотел. Обошел слева, присмотрелся, выглянув из-за высоких кустов. Никого не было.  
Пара минут в лесной тишине подорвала терпение Стива, он выпутался из кустов, с трудом отодрав сухой репейник от рукава, и пошел к стволам, за которыми исчез Билли. За его спиной треснула ветка, Стив начал было оборачиваться, но резкий удар по ноге с подсечкой лишил его равновесия, а попытка перекинуть противника через плечо ни к чему не привела, рука соскользнула с кожаной куртки, Стив повалился на землю, и обжигающий ухо шепот Харгроува больше не казался ему возбуждающим.  
— Ты извращенец, Харрингтон. Я тебя чуть не убил.  
— Как ты убил Кэрол? — вывернув руку назад, Стив схватил его за волосы, резко дернул в бок, одновременно со всей силы лягая ногой по чужой ноге. У него получилось вывернуться из-под Билли, оба замерли на четвереньках, тяжело дыша.  
— Идиот, — сплюнул Билли, глядя на него исподлобья.  
— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Что ты здесь потерял в тот понедельник, а? Нож, зажигалку, что?  
— А ты, Харрингтон? — Билли медленно поднялся, отряхнул землю с джинсов. — Ты что здесь забыл среди ночи? И откуда ты знал, где мы пособачились?  
Стив поднялся следом за ним.  
— Твоя машина стоит на дороге, придурок.  
— Ага, я тебе поверил.  
— Но она реально там стоит.  
— Это ты мне сейчас говоришь. Почем я знаю, что ты не торчишь здесь четвертый час, дроча на место преступления?  
Стив налетел на него с неожиданной для себя яростью. Опрокинул на спину, схватил за грудки, встряхнул.  
— Она была моей подругой, понятно? Она пропала, и все говорит о том, что ты ее прикончил. И если ты ее действительно убил, пока они будут возиться с судом, тебе стукнет достаточно, чтобы большую часть жизни провести за решеткой. С такими же. Ебучими. Отморозками! — Последние слова Стив прокричал ему в лицо, встряхивая и вжимая в землю. Он завелся по-настоящему. Он не сразу заметил, что Билли не сопротивляется. Что Билли скалится. Что вышедшая из-за облаков луна хорошо освещает свежую ссадину на его левой скуле. А Стив точно не бил его по лицу. Что к ребру через рубашку прижимается что-то острое.  
— Этот нож, Харрингтон, — хрипло сказал Билли. Хотя он и улыбался, взгляд оставался колюче-ледяным, — смотрит прямо в твое сердце и хочет его попробовать.  
Стив скосил взгляд вниз.  
Билли не врал.  
— Я не убивал твою Кэрол. Я ее пальцем не тронул. Ясно? А теперь пошел на хер.  
По бешеным глазам было видно: ударит. В сердце там или нет, Стив понятия не имел, под каким из ребер у него находится сердце.  
Он медленно разжал кулаки, выпустил из рук отвороты кожаной куртки, поднялся. Перекатившись по земле из-под его ног, Билли тоже встал и, не глядя на Стива, ломанулся прямиком через кусты в сторону озера.  
— Харгроув! — окликнул его Стив. Ответом ему был затихающий треск кустов.— Х...хер с тобой, — пробормотал он под нос, направляясь следом, но на всякий случай, не слишком торопливо.  
Билли сидел на коленях у самой воды, плескал в лицо, заводил мокрую руку на затылок. Стив невольно удивился, что от него не поднимается пар. Близко подходить не стал, присел на удобный, сточенный сверху камень.  
— Я... бродил тут весь вечер. Часов с пяти, шести... не помню. Еще было светло, как меня накрыло. Пешком дошел до дома, миль пять по прямой. А я вряд ли шел прямо. Я мог запросто на нее наткнуться... и не заметить, так меня штормило. Не пробовал до этого кислоту... и больше не стану.  
Покосившись на него устало, Билли немного отодвинулся от воды и, не вставая, сел прямо на землю. Луна била в прогалину между деревьев, как яркая фара небесного внедорожника, серебрила капли на бледном лице.  
— Может, я тебя даже слышал, — хмыкнул он. — Ломилось что-то нихерово крупное для зайца, трещало.  
— Но Томми, выходит уже уехал до того, как вы с Кэрол расстались?  
Билли криво усмехнулся.  
— Я думал об этом. Но да, не сходится.  
Стив вытащил фляжку из кармана и сказал, что меняет на сигарету. Билли швырнул ему пачку, он, отпив джина, швырнул Билли фляжку.  
— Это он тебя? — помолчав, спросил Стив.  
— Что?  
Стив показал пальцем на свою левую скулу.  
— Томми?  
Билли застыл, ощутимо напрягся. Наградил его еще одним слишком серьезным взглядом. Как будто прицеливался, чтобы швырнуть фляжкой со всей дури прямо в голову. А потом громко расхохотался, чуть не поперхнувшись дымом.  
— Тебя тогда реально мячом прибило, Харрингтон, сходи проверь голову. — Кашлянув пару раз, он отхлебнул джина и глубоко затянулся. Принялся методично, как тогда днем, вкручивать окурок в землю.  
— Покататься выезжал.  
— Покататься.  
— Да, блядь, покататься. Прикинь, там за пределами Хокинса, население десять тысяч идиотов, находится большой неизведанный мир. Тебе торжественно вручают водительские права, чтобы сделать его доступнее. Но ты не знаешь других маршрутов, кроме нашего, чужого и вон того третьего озера, у которого никто не бухает, потому что оно заболочено и кишит комарами.  
— Их пять.  
— Что-о?  
— Озер тут пять. Не считая еще реки и ручья. Но кроме озера Влюбленных сидеть и правда нигде не удобно. Денфорд и Саттлер почти полностью на частной территории, Эно мелкое и воняет круглый год, а вокруг Джордана слишком много рыбаков.  
— Харрингтон, я хоть раз просил тебя об уроке местной уебищной географии? — Билли швырнул ему обратно фляжку, Стив таким же образом вернул пачку. Джин обжег саднящее от тяжелого «мальборо» горло, прогрел пищевод.  
— Скажи мне лучше, что это за игра у твоих маленьких прыщавых друзей?  
— Каких друзей?  
— Ебучих фриков, с которыми водится Максина. Рации, хуяции, перекличка каждый час. Мы обследовали квадрат два, роджер, прием, мы переходим на квадрат пять. Эта слизь точь-в-точь как в прошлый раз. Вот эта вся херня.  
— Нет, — помотал головой Стив. — Нет, нет, нет. Не...  
«Как же роскошно ты палишься, — довольно прошипел внутренний голос. — Это же надо было взять и надраться с пары глотков... ах да, где-то там был еще лагер, и еще немного джина, и совсем никакого ужина...»  
— ... это не то, о чем ты думаешь. Это просто игра, — закончил он. — Они... играют с кубиками. У каждого есть персонаж и... — Стив замахал в воздухе рукой, подбирая слово, — ... задачи, и они вроде как объединяются вместе, это называется партия, и играют как будто они и есть персонажи, которые должны спасти мир. Убить дракона, съесть принцессу, насрать на короля, ну эта вся детская ерунда.  
— Ага.  
Билли поднялся, закуривая на ходу. Обошел камень, на котором сидел Стив, уперся в него ногой и облокотился о согнутое, приставленное к спине Стива колено. Выдохнул дым над его ухом.  
— И для этого они садятся на ебучие велосипеды и прочесывают настоящий лес до глубоких сумерек, а потом прикрывают друг друга перед семьями, почти не путаясь в показаниях. И Джонатан Байерс, самый главный фрик сезона, дисквалифицированный с номинации «Ебанашка Индианы» за ебанутость — покрывает их всех. Потому что его тоже слышно на их ебучей частоте.  
Голос Билли — вкрадчивый, с клекочущей в груди хрипотцой — намертво парализовал Стива. Как будто голоса не хватало, Билли сжал его ладонями за плечи с двух сторон, слегка встряхнул.  
— Нет, Харрингтон. На игру я не купился.  
— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — покачал Стив головой. — Во-первых, ты мне не поверишь. Во-вторых, ты опять не купишься. В-третьих, они могут быть неправы. В-четвертых, если они правы... ты не хочешь жить с этим дальше.  
Говорить с человеком, который дышал в затылок, было чертовски неудобно. Билли Харгроув, разумеется, это осознавал.  
— Попробуй меня удивить, — предложил он. И неторопливо, со вкусом затянулся.  
— Не хочу, — передернул плечами Стив, стряхивая с себя чужие руки.  
— А я не спрашиваю, чего ты хочешь. — Уже покрепче приобняв его за плечо, Билли наклонился сильнее, заглядывая Стиву в лицо.  
От смеси сандалового одеколона с острым запахом джина и сигарет у Стива в паху загорелось острое, неконтролируемое желание въебать.  
— Видишь ли, Харрингтон, шериф заезжал ко мне домой в половине восьмого. Разговаривал с моим отцом. Этот мудила серьезно настроен. Поэтому ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько сильно меня сейчас интересует любая творящаяся в этом вашем сраном лесу херня.  
— Не ебет, — процедил Стив.  
— Что ты сказал?  
Стив резко двинул локтем назад, но Билли отстранился, уклоняясь от удара. Это позволило Стиву встать. Не обращая внимания на то, что происходит сзади, он опрокинул в рот остатки содержимого фляжки. Гортань обожгло, передернуло прямо до слез.  
— Меня не ебет, — повторил он, медленно закручивая фляжку. — Я пас. Я в это не играю.  
Покачнувшись, он развернулся и направился к машине, изредка отмахиваясь от лезущих в лицо веток. Становилось все жарче, хотя из дома Стив выскочил в одной рубашке. Он расстегнул пару пуговиц, набрал полную грудь воздуха и заорал, что было сил, так, что у самого в ушах зазвенело:  
— Ебал я это все!  
Сразу стало легче. Стив расстегнул джинсы и помочился на ближайший куст, выводя на воображаемой темной доске «я ебал», струи хватило даже на три восклицательных знака. Он добрел до машины и ничуть не удивился, увидев Билли, сидящего на капоте «бмв». Стив обошел его, достал ключи, сосредоточился и медленно нащупал ими замок в дверце.  
— Ты куда собрался, — вопрос Билли почему-то не звучал вопросом.  
— Домой, — пожал плечами Стив. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось залезть в бассейн. Или встать под холодный душ. Или пробраться в родительский бар и нацедить себе оттуда чего-нибудь покрепче. Чтобы отключить мозги не хватало совсем капельки.  
Проворно спрыгнув с капота, Билли в два шага оказался рядом. Это почти не было похоже на драку: пристукнув Стива по плечу наполовину открытой дверцей и тем самым обездвижив, Билли выкрутил его руку, отобрал ключи и тут же отступил.  
— Утром скажешь мне спасибо, Харрингтон. Пошли.  
— Пошел в жопу, — пробормотал Стив, упрямо залез в «бмв» и захлопнул дверцу. Билли постучал в стекло костяшками. Стив откинул спинку водительского сидения, устраиваясь поудобнее. Билли пнул машину по колесу. Стив скрестил руки на груди и прикрыл глаза. О существовании второй передней дверцы он намертво забыл.  
А Билли — нет.  
Не прошло и минуты, как салон наполнился сигаретной дымом и ядреной, затейливой руганью, смысл которой терялся в загибах.  
— У тебя есть, что выпить? — спросил Стив, дождавшись, когда Билли понадобится перевести дыхание.  
— Возможно, — хмыкнул Билли.  
— Давай. И я все тебе расскажу. А ты отъебешься наконец. И отдашь мне ключи.  
— Утром.  
— Никаким не утром. Блядь, я первый раз сел за руль в двенадцать лет. Я вожу эту тачку уже, считай, два года. Я знаю каждую впадину на всех дорогах в радиусе тридцати миль. Что ты мне... — Стив икнул на самом неподходящем месте своей почти трезвой отповеди, но все же закончил: — втираешь.  
— Деньги при себе? Тут есть мотель недалеко, где не доебываются.  
Стив включил лампочку и принялся обшаривать карманы джинсов, по которым имел привычку рассовывать все полученное от отца. Вытащив несколько смятых купюр, он не глядя сунул их Билли, тут же отдернув руку. Она почудилась лишней, нигде ей не находилось места. Ни на переключателе коробки передач, это было тупо в машине без ключей, и, к тому же, в этом было слишком много грязного скрытого смысла. Ни на коленях, так она лежала слишком близко к члену и будто указывала на что-то. Ни в волосах, которые Стив мял так ожесточенно, что невольно вспомнил, как Билли делал это с ним во сне, лучше не стало. В его внутреннем времени каждая секунда размоталась на тысячу миль, Билли сидел совсем рядом, превращая салон в тесную, душную камеру, из которой не было выхода, и невыносимо долго разглаживал, пересчитывая, купюры.  
— Должно хватить, — сказал он. — Выбирайся, я отгоню ее чуть глубже. Заедем сюда утром.  
— Нихера. — Правой руке наконец нашлось применение, Стив протянул ее ладонью вверх: — Ключи сюда. Я поеду сам.  
Он смотрел прямо перед собой, но видел краем глаза, как Билли на него смотрит. Оценивающе, с прищуром. Нагретые чужой рукой ключи наконец упали в ладонь.  
— За мной поедешь.  
Хлопнула дверца, сзади загудел мотор «камаро», а Стив все никак не мог разжать кулак, в котором лежали его ключи с запахом Билли Харгроува. Из оцепенения его вывел только громкий сигнал. Ехать по шестьдесят четвертому было и правда недолго, Стив не пытался нарушать условий и лихачить на дороге. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что ни черта не трезв, и не собирался на этом останавливаться. Они свернули с шоссе и проехали еще футов двести по узкой дороге, прежде чем добрались до двухэтажного мотеля из тех, что мама Стива, хватив лишнего, называла «вонючими блядюшниками», высказывая очередное все что думает о частых отлучках отца. Стиву никогда не приходило в голову побывать в таком месте, да и незачем было. Он свернул следом за Билли на парковку, на две трети занятую машинами. Тачки тут стояли самые разные — от потасканных до новеньких. Билли вышел из машины и придержал его дверцу, когда Стив тоже попытался встать.  
— Побудь здесь. Я все улажу.  
Стив поднял вверх два пальца, и Билли всунул в них сигарету.  
Как верно подметила Николь, когда они хотели — они понимали друг друга без лишних слов. Выбравшись из машины, он облокотился на крышу и закурил, рассматривая пустынную дорогу. Обернулся на стон, доносившийся из открытого окна первого этажа. Воображение рисовало забитый густо накрашенными девицами бесконечно длинный зал, откуда приезжающие клиенты выбирали себе пару и отводили в предназначенное для ебли место. И Билли хорошо знаком этот мотель, выходит, он бывал здесь раньше. Может, и не раз — когда денег хватало. Томми точно не знал ничего подобного, да и его вряд ли пустили бы. Как же надо завидовать бывшему приятелю, чтобы распускать о нем такую грязь. Любому понятно, человек, который ходит в _блядюшник_ , не мог приставать к Томми, да еще и на вечеринке при всех. Может, Харгроув просто пошутил, многие его шуточки были физическими до предела. Хлопать себя по ляжкам, показывать язык, демонстративно вилять задом — Билли любил свое ухоженное, накачанное тело и не стеснялся демонстрировать его во всей красе. Ему и в голову наверняка не приходило, что кто-то — как Томми — мог посчитать, что это серьезно. Сигарета дотлела в пальцах, Стив всего пару раз затянулся. Его немного клонило в сон. Билли наконец появился, подмигнул, демонстрируя ключ с большим зеленым брелком. Под мышкой он держал большой бумажный пакет.  
— Я встал ровнее тебя, кто тут еще нажрался, — усмехнулся Стив, покосившись на машины. Идти ему тоже удавалось почти ровно, только за перила внешней лестницы в конце галереи — их комната была на втором этаже — пришлось ухватиться, как за спасательный канат, когда ступеньки чуть было не приблизились к лицу слишком стремительно.  
Вопреки всем его фантазиям, комната оказалась просторная. Кроме высокой двуспальной кровати, тут было еще кресло со столиком и даже телевизор на тумбе. Кресло тут же оккупировал Билли, доставая из пакета на стол бутылку джина и две бутылки лимонного тоника.  
— Погляди под телевизором, там должны быть стаканы.  
Стаканы стояли на маленьком холодильнике рядом с пустым пластиковым ведром для льда — широкие, объемные. Стив притащил их, и Билли смешал им обоим выпивку. Пепельница была всего одна, поэтому Стив сел у стола на пол с другой стороны. Глоток за глотком, он и сам не заметил, как из него полилось. Рассказ вышел петляющим, многое следовало пояснять — про Барбару в бассейне и Джонатана, оказавшегося меньшим извращенцем, чем все думали. Про его младшего брата, затянутого на изнанку, так и не оправившегося нормально с тех пор. Про рехнувшуюся из-за этого миссис Байерс — такую вроде нормальную с виду, но ожидающую нового нападения из-за каждого угла и готовую ко всему. С огромными запасами бензина, с радиаторами, пылящимися в гараже, бейсбольными битами, двумя двустволками, надо ли дальше перечислять. Про тварей выходило вроде как меньше всего, но что их описывать, твари и твари. Жуткие. С зубами до самой жопы и лепестковидными мордами, когтистыми лапами, истекающие слизью. Боящиеся огня, вот что следовало о них запомнить. Контролируемые одним разумом, который чуть было не взял под контроль человека... Стив до последнего пытался избежать разговоров о лаборатории, но она проскочила сама, сперва раз, потом другой, потом пришлось уже объяснять.  
Билли слушал молча, ни разу не перебив. Курил, почти не переставая: пепельница к тому времени, как Стив закончил, была забита окурками. Окно они по молчаливому согласию не открывали, поэтому дышать в номере было нечем, дым висел в воздухе, застилая их друг от друга плотной пеленой. Когда стаканы пустели, Билли автоматическим движением разливал по ним джин и доливал тоником. Это были и все его движения за час, два или сколько там, Стив не взялся бы сказать. Но за окном все еще стояла ночь, когда он закончил.  
— Охуеть. — Билли вылил себе остатки джина в стакан и выпил залпом, ничем не разбавляя. Стив не стал возражать, в него уже какое-то время не лезло. — Охуеть. Ты и Джонатан Байерс в одной бейсбольной команде. Полжизни бы отдал за билет в этот цирк.  
— А все остальное? — переспросил Стив, не веря своим ушам.  
— А все остальное ебучая херня, — махнул рукой Билли. Поднялся, чуть не перевернув столик, с трудом удержал себя и его в вертикальном положении. Поплелся в ванную с пепельницей в руках. Его не было долго, минут десять, из-за двери доносился шум воды. Не выдержав, Стив дошел туда и забарабанил в дверь кулаком. Шум воды стих, дверь некоторое время спустя открылась, из клубов пара вывалился Билли, голый по пояс, обмотанный в большое белое полотенце. Мокрой ладонью он уперся Стиву в грудь.  
— Второе там... на полу. Я... уронил. — Каждое слово выходило из него с трудом, но Билли очень старался. — Ни в чем... себе... не отказывай.  
Он попытался обогнуть Стива и выйти на галерею, пришлось разворачивать его обратно в сторону комнаты и кровати, от каждого прикосновения к голой коже у Стива внутри взрывался небольшой фонтанчик раскаленного олова, а Билли как будто нарочно никуда не торопился, схватившись за стены и окончательно потерявшись в тесном коридоре. Мокрые волосы завивались, спадали почти до самых лопаток, с них стекала вода — по позвоночнику, по трем широким, вздувшимся розовым полосам, проходившим по спине наискось. Уставившись на них, Стив не мог ничего с собой сделать. Такие следы сложно было получить в драке, их нанесло что-то хлещущее с бешеной силой наотмашь. Мог ли Билли тоже сталкиваться с какой-то до сих пор неизвестной Стиву тварью и просто все это время молчать? Он наконец совладал с собой и проскользнул в ванную. Расстегнул джинсы, тупо уставился на твердый, набухший член, выскользнувший из плавок. Так нельзя было возвращаться в комнату, где на них двоих приходилась всего одна кровать. Стив справил нужду и, наскоро раздевшись, забрался в кабинку, из душа все еще капала вода. Стив выкрутил кран на полную, и, прислонившись к кафельной стене, долго, прочувствованно дрочил. Перед глазами блуждали отрывочные картины всей этой ночи. Билли, прижимающий нож к его ребрам. Билли, освещенный луной. Билли на переднем сидении «бмв». Билли, разливающий джин по стаканам. Билли, обжигающий дыханием сзади. «Мы с тобой повязаны», — сказал Билли днем. Он представить себе не мог, насколько они были повязаны. Стив так набрался, что не чувствовал ни капли стыда, и осознание этого приводило его в такой восторг, что никак не давало кончить. Выплеснутая со словами, утопленная в джине изнанка больше не мучила его, Билли одним легким взмахом руки превратил ее в неважную ебучую херню. Сам того не зная, пьяный в хлам и наверняка видящий десятый сон, Билли овладевал им в тесной душевой кабинке. Стив царапал ногтями соски и держал себя за горло в том месте, где днем сжимались чужие пальцы, оглаживал головку, представляя, как делает это с членом Билли. Впервые в жизни представляя это так откровенно. Представляя их в школьной душевой, после баскетбола. Победивших, распаренных, потных, одних. Он наконец выпустил из себя сперму, залив всю стенку кабинки, ноги перестали держать, Стив опустился на пол и какое-то время просидел, подставив лицо тугим, секущим струям воды. Потом он кое-как выполз, обтерся полотенцем и, замотавшись, выбрался из ванной комнаты. В номере по-прежнему горел торшер, полотенце валялось на полу. Прикрытый одеялом по пояс Билли лежал, уставившись в потолок. За спиной у Стива хлопнула, закрывшись, дверь ванной. Билли повернул голову на звук и окинул Стива взглядом. Длинным, прохладным. Как будто он все слышал и все понял.  
— Мне похуй, что ты об этом думаешь, — сказал Стив. Или подумал. Он не был в этом уверен. Билли молча повернулся к стене и щелкнул выключателем. Номер погрузился в темноту. Добравшись до кровати, Стив скинул полотенце и залез под одеяло. Потолок немного покачивался, но не настолько, чтобы Стива мутило. Он вытянулся почти по стойке смирно с левого края огромной, как теперь оказалось, кровати. Хотя Билли лежал где-то посредине, между ними можно было бы запарковать его «камаро» и никого не задеть.  
Утро обрушилось на него свинцовым, болезненным стыдом: проснулся Стив от того, что Билли пытается из-под него выбраться, и несколько невозможно долгих мгновений пытался понять, где заканчивается его тело и начинается чужое. Его рука была перекинута через грудь Билли, его другую руку кто-то из них до онемения и зверского покалывания отлежал. Его бедра соприкасались с голой задницей Билли. Во сне он каким-то образом преодолел большую часть бесконечной кровати и вжался Билли в спину. Всеми возможными частями себя.  
Света, проникавшего сквозь жалюзи на окне за креслом, было достаточно, чтобы пунцовые, кое-где заплывающие фиолетовым полосы на спине у Билли, который все-таки выпутался из-под него и сел на кровати, бросились в глаза.  
— Это... откуда у тебя? — едва шевеля пересохшим языком, спросил Стив.  
— Не твое дело, — отрезал Билли. Подхватился как ошпаренный и исчез в ванной. Стив поднялся, замотался в полотенце за неимением другой одежды в комнате и залпом выпил весь их оставшийся тоник. Каждый глоток отдавался противной пульсацией в висках. На часах было начало десятого. Минус первый урок, и второй — пока они соберутся и доедут. Если уроки не отменили, запоздало вспомнил Стив. Сегодня же собирались искать Кэрол. Воспоминание об этом вызвало новый прилив стыда, на этот раз — раздражающего. Хотя бы перед собой, внутри себя он опять пытался казаться лучше, чем был на самом деле.  
Билли вышел из ванной по-прежнему изрядно помятый, но вполне одетый, швырнул Стиву его джинсы и рубашку. Бледно-голубая футболка плотно обтягивала его рельефную грудь. А значит, машинально подумал Стив, и спину. Рубцы выглядели совсем свежими, это вряд ли было приятно. Он вспомнил, как яростно прошлой ночью Билли, прижатый спиной к земле, требовал, чтобы Стив с него слез. Да, это должно было быть больно. Он достал застрявшие в джинсах плавки, натянул их, кое-как надел все остальное. С облегчением нащупал в кармане ключи от машины. Забрел в ванную, открутил кран и плеснул водой на лицо, пригладил волосы. Выпил еще немного воды. На двери в душевой кабинке по-прежнему белела его подсохшая сперма.  
Билли курил на улице, сразу за дверью. От одного запаха дыма Стива передернуло.  
— Ты пойдешь на поиски, если отменят занятия? — спросил он.  
— Я ничего не терял, — пожал плечами Билли.  
Стив тоже пожал плечами, не зная, что на это отвечать, и спустился к машине.  
Отъезжая от мотеля, он непрестанно косился в правое зеркало заднего вида. Билли сидел на второй сверху ступеньке внешней лестницы, приложив к железным перилам висок. Стива кольнула мысль о том, что он совершает огромную ошибку, вот так молча уезжая, но он прогнал ее подальше, прибавив газу.  
В школе разворачивали поисковую операцию: старшеклассники и их родители группировались, проходили нехитрый полицейский инструктаж. Все, кто приехал на машинах, организовывали доставку до леса остальных. Стив представил себе, как от него должно нести, и решил не соваться к Хопперу, дирижировавшему всем этим в четыре руки с директором школы. Тем более, что все последние новости пришла пересказывать Николь. Вчера в лесу вроде как нашли куртку Кэрол со следами то ли крови, то ли еще чего. Томми о чем-то успел настучать шерифу, как только тот появился в школе, это было где-то с полчаса назад. Нэнси теперь изображает лучшую подругу Кэрол и организовывает всех на поиски, как будто что-то в этом смыслит. С ней Томми уже тоже говорил.  
Будто почувствовав, что о нем речь, Томми обернулся. Как ни в чем не бывало помахал Стиву рукой, тот тоже махнул и подошел поздороваться.  
— Все нормально? — спросил Томми, хотя по-хорошему это Стиву бы следовало задавать ему такой вопрос.  
— Ты забыл у меня фляжку вчера, — тихо сказал Стив. — Я... потом наполню чем-нибудь и отдам.  
— Голова? — понимающе ухмыльнулся Томми.  
Стив осторожно кивнул. Пульсация в висках то прекращалась, то разгоралась с новой силой. Вереница машин начала отъезжать от школьного двора, Стив прихватил с собой Томми, Николь и еще двоих членов баскетбольной команды. Всю дорогу они, как могли, подбадривали Томми. Николь со Стивом несколько раз переглянулись, но от них ничего не требовалось, кроме участливо-постных лиц. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, ему Стив был искренне рад. Он хорошо помнил, что такое поисковая операция в лесу, и заранее с бессильным ужасом представлял себе многочасовые блуждания с заглядыванием под каждый корень, которые скорее всего ни к чему не приведут. «Я ничего не терял», — сказал утром Билли с таким лицом, будто жизнь Кэрол вообще ничего для него не значила.  
Стив начал сомневаться, не зря ли поверил ему вчера.  
Двигаясь как во сне, он перемещал себя от коряги к коряге, от кустов к кустам. Бессмысленность собственных действий лишала остатков воли. Если Билли не убивал Кэрол, она либо сбежала, либо пропала на изнанку. В обоих случаях никто ничего не найдет. Если Билли убил Кэрол... это было очень плохое “если”. Это значило, что последние много часов Стив вел себя как неисправимый идиот. Он не мог припомнить с уверенностью, что нес вчера под утро. Особенно под самое утро. Он не мог себе даже близко представить, что Билли должен был о нем подумать, проснувшись. Он сбежал из мотеля, поджав хвост и даже не попытавшись объясниться, но с другой стороны, что тут можно было объяснять. Прости, Билли, я так крепко заснул, что перепутал тебя с Николь, вы оба такие рыжие? Знаешь, Билли, я просто обожаю дрочить по пьяни, особенно когда вспоминаю про потустороннее измерение и правительственные эксперименты, ты тут вообще ни при чем? Глубоко погрузившись в себя, Стив не обращал внимания на усилившийся дождь, на то, что поиски приостанавливают, пока он не утихнет; Томми потребовалось встать перед ним и крепко встряхнуть, чтобы он не без труда вынырнул на поверхность из бездны самокопания. У пологого склона, спускающегося к Либерти-роуд, развернули тенты и поили горячим кофе. Стив взял себе стакан без молока и сахара и выпил, как горькое, но жизненно необходимое лекарство. А потом запихнул в себя сухую булку с ветчиной, которой поделился Фрайзер, их запасной нападающий. Это разбудило аппетит, Стив принялся оглядываться в поисках, чего бы еще поесть, и наткнулся на Дастина, который уже какое-то время всем своим подвижным лицом подавал ему знаки, не рискуя соваться ближе.  
— Билли Харгроува арестовали! — выпалил он, стоило Стиву подойти.  
— Что?  
— Макс только что забрал отсюда отец, они поехали в участок.  
Мозг лихорадочно крутился. Вряд ли Дастин о чем-то подозревал, он просто по-прежнему хотел дружить и помнил фиолетово-коричневую кашу, в которую Билли превратил лицо Стива прошлой осенью. И поэтому считал, что принес отличную новость. Его следовало поблагодарить за это, потрепать по волосам, с равнодушным видом уточнить:  
— Ну что вы, нашли что искали? Не сейчас, раньше.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — округлил глаза Дастин, Стив усмехнулся. Покосился в сторону, где стояли Томми, Николь и баскетболисты. Его надежно скрывали от них десятка три мокрых, уставших людей с чашками кофе.  
— Частоту смените.  
— Джейн пыталась ее найти. Кэрол жива, но Джейн не может сказать, где она. Потому что Кэрол странная. Мутная.  
— Обдолбанная?  
Дастин развел руками.  
— Джейн такое видит первый раз. Поэтому мы и стали искать следы. Но все образцы под микроскопом оказались... — судя скривившемуся лицу Дастина, собирать такие образцы могли только самые небрезгливые участники партии, — ну, обычными. А вчера вечером шериф сказал Джейн, что это, по всей видимости, сделал Билли. Или что Билли знает, кто. Они как-то плохо вчера поговорили.  
— Слушай, Дастин. Ты же разбираешься в этой всей медицинской ерунде. Особенно такой, что нужна для ваших этих настолок...  
— Та-ак?  
— А вот такой ширины след. — Стив показал на руке. — Красный, припухший, вот так через спину. В паре мест как будто присоски отодрали: мелкие темно-красные точки. Это похоже на какую-то вашу... тварь?  
Дастин посмотрел на него, как на недоразвитого.  
— Это ремень, Стив. В моей старой школе одноклассника за каждую плохую оценку пороли, он показывал. Эй, ты куда? Стив?  
Не оборачиваясь, Стив протолкнулся через плотную толпу под тентами и под проливным дождем побрел по заполненному машинами полю. Паззл сложился, обрушился и погреб его под собой. Правда оказалась до тошноты простой.  
Небо было затянуто низкими, набухшими тучами, темно-лиловое, как кровоподтек. Бесконечный поток воды заливал ему глаза, «бмв» никак не удавалось обнаружить. От ощущения, что он непоправимо опоздал, Стив впервые за последние несколько лет по-настоящему плакал.  
До полицейского участка он скорее доплыл, чем доехал. Зубы стучали. Шериф Хоппер курил на крыльце. Увидев выходящего из машины Стива, он замахал рукой:  
— Что случилось? Что? Нашли что-то?  
Стив замотал головой, скривившись от пронзившей затылок боли.  
— Мне надо сказать вам. Кое-что важное. Лучше там, — кивнул он на участок.  
Они зашли, Хоппер нашел ему плед и заставил завернуться, Флоренс принесла огромную кружку кофе с молоком. Вцепившись в нее обеими руками, Стив уставился в стол.  
— Я слышал, вы задержали Билли.  
— Говнюк напрашивался изо всех сил, — хмыкнул шериф. — Байерса чуть не избил сегодня, у автозаправки. Их с трудом разняли, я как раз проезжал мимо и решил не откладывать в долгий ящик то, что само идет в руки.  
— Вы задержали его из-за Кэрол, — тихо сказал Стив. — Вы считаете, он... причастен. К тому что она... что с ней...  
— Ты спрашиваешь, верю ли я, что Билли Харгроув ее убил? — Хоппер вздохнул. Закурил, постучал зажигалкой по столу. — Скажу тебе то же самое, что говорил час назад его отцу: официальное обвинение будет завтра, меру пресечения изберет суд. Правосудие — это вопрос улик и свидетельских показаний, а не веры.  
Он выпустил дым в сторону, усмехнулся.  
— А вот чего я не говорил ее отцу: Джейн утверждает, что она до сих пор жива, но не в себе. А значит, надо найти место, где ее держат. Так часто поступают с жертвами сексуальных преступлений. И я не сомневаюсь, что Билли прекрасно знает, где находится Кэрол. Он трусливый, изворотливый, беспредельно хитрый и очень опасный малолетний говнюк. Но не волнуйся, мы найдем ее. Я обещаю тебе, мы найдем ее живой.  
— Он ничего не делал Кэрол, — сказал Стив, едва ли слыша звук собственного, вдруг севшего голоса.  
— Что?  
Стив прокашлялся, Хоппер, спохватившись, затушил сигарету.  
— Он ничего не делал Кэрол, — повторил Стив. — И ничего об этом не знает.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Кэрол последний раз видели в понедельник, так?  
— Да.  
— Он не мог убить Кэрол в понедельник.  
— Их видели в машине, Стив. Вдвоем, в машине Харгроува, направляющихся по Либерти-роуд к выезду из города.  
— Да, я знаю. И я знаю, что там они сперва... были, а потом ссорились. И... я знаю, почему. Я это видел. Билли ушел оттуда со мной, но он никогда вам этого не скажет. Даже слушая свой обвинительный приговор.  
— Это еще почему? — уставился на него Хоппер. — Если у него есть такое алиби.  
Стив запустил пальцы в волосы, сжал кулак. Правая часть пледа поползла, свалилась с плеча. Мокрая до нитки рубашка липла к коже.  
— Это... не то алиби, о котором кто-то в своем уме станет говорить на суде.  
— Что?  
— Билли Харгроув провел ночь с понедельника на вторник со мной. Мы с Билли Харгроувом провели эту ночь вместе. Как еще, шериф, мне вам это лучше обьяснить?  
Хоппер уставился на него, как на привидение. Так и сидел со слегка приоткрытым ртом.  
— Я не знаю, как это у вас медицински доказывают, но готов предоставить, что надо, валяйте. Только наверное, больше недели спустя уже поздновато, — добил его Стив. И, прикрыв лицо ладонью, откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Вот как, — пробормотал Хоппер. — Вот ведь как.  
— Вы видели его лицо? Это сделал его отец, вчера. После того, как вы от них уехали. Из-за того, что вы там сказали. Чем дольше он тут сидит, тем хуже ему будет потом.  
— Вот как, — как заведенный, повторил Хоппер, кивая чему-то своему.  
— И это вы еще не видели его спины.  
Хоппер наконец вышел из оцепенения, откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. Взгляд как соскользнул со Стива куда-то поверх его плеча, так ни разу больше к лицу и не вернулся.  
— Вот этому я помочь не могу. С такими людьми, как Нил Харгроув, разговоры о том, чего не следует делать, обычно приводят к обратному. Вьетнамец, что с него взять. Пей свой кофе.  
Когда за шерифом закрылась дверь, Стив поставил чашку на стол, скинул плед и выскользнул следом. В общем зале Хоппера не было, поэтому Стив беспрепятственно вышел на улицу. Ливень стих, посеревшее небо тужилось из последних сил, выжимая последние капли. Стив забрался в машину, прислонился лбом к стеклу и принялся ждать.  
Билли появился через час, когда дождь уже совсем прекратился, а сизое небесное полотно потрескалось голубыми прожилками. За это время угол участка, на который Стив таращился из окна, пропечатался на его сетчатке, даже прикрывая глаза, он видел очертания здания. В едином порыве отправившийся на поисковую операцию Хокинс казался вымершим. Билли засунул руки в карманы и направился в противоположную сторону по Мэйн-стрит, Стив поравнялся с ним и посигналил. Моргнув несколько раз, будто видит «бмв» впервые в жизни, Билли забрался на сидение. Он ничего не сказал, Стив тоже молчал, глядя на пустую, осиротевшую без машин дорогу. Когда они доехали до дома и Стив заглушил мотор, Билли повернул голову.  
— Что ты сказал Хопперу? — ровно, без всякого выражения спросил он.  
— Не твое дело, — обронил Стив, рассматривая блики ослепительно яркого солнца в окне своей гостиной.  
Билли сгреб его за грудки с такой силой, что рубашка треснула на плече.  
— То, что ты видел, Харрингон. Тебя. Не. Касается.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
Он смеялся до тех пор, пока опешивший Билли его не отпустил.  
— Ты идиот, — сказал Стив. — Угораздило же втрескаться в такого идиота.  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга.  
Тишина загустевала, тяжелела, давила на веки, но ни один из них не моргал.  
— Кэрол нашлась, — сказал Билли. — Все как ты говорил вчера, умотала с попутным хреном в Чикаго и заторчала у него. Кто-то стукнул ей про все ваши поиски, с чего бы она еще матери звонила. Шериф при мне с ней говорил.  
— Я тоже идиот, — усмехнулся Стив.  
Он уже точно знал, что будет дальше, но хотел подольше растянуть это настоявшееся, приторно-сладкое, тягучее как патока мгновение, когда расстояние между ними неумолимо сокращалось и нереально светлые, голубые глаза Билли пропитывались им насквозь, высасывали его до дна.


End file.
